Memorias
by Kaorii.lu.han
Summary: Hinata es una chica a la que le cuesta adaptarse al mundo adolescente. Todo cambia cuando conoce, por error, a Sasuke . Poco a poco descubrirán que a pesar de sus diferencias ambos tienen algo en común. Un pasado trágico.


**1. Rubios mechones**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por obra y gracia del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Una pequeña ojiblanca corría desenfrenadamente por los pasillos , pues sabia que si hacia esperar a su padre , este podría cambiar de parecer y dejar que la llevara el chófer como siempre . Y ella no quería eso, está había sido la primera vez que su padre se había ofrecido a llevarla a su nuevo colegio en coche y además irían ellos solos, sin su pequeña hermana._  
_La pequeña Hinata Hyuga a pesar de que podía tenerlo todo, ya que pertenecía a una de las familias mas importantes de Japón, sabia que siempre habría algo que no podría conseguir y ese algo era la aprobación y cariño de su padre._  
_Una vez llego abajo con su pesada maleta, sonrió, miro a su padre sentado en el asiento del conductor que mantenía un semblante serio y sin poder evitarlo, por la emoción, ella corrió al coche, abrió con fuerza la puerta de el copiloto y se subió._  
_-¡Hinata!- grito su padre,consiguiendo que la niña diera un pequeño salto en su asiento-¡La maleta!_  
_Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta aun se encontraba al pie de las escaleras tal y como la había dejado antes de salir corriendo hacia el coche._  
_-Lo siento - susurro la niña mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- Iré a buscarla._  
_-Quédate en tu asiento- Hiashi suspiro -la traeré yo ._  
_Hinata estaba encantada; su padre no solo la iba llevar a su colegio si no que ahora también estaba siendo amable con ella. La niña observo como su padre; un hombre de 41 años, con un porte elegante, cabello largo , ojos blancos y su característico semblante serio recogía la pequeña maleta de color lavanda y la metía en el asiento trasero del coche._  
_-¿No olvidas nada?- pregunto Hiashi una vez estuvo ya sentado en el asiento del conductor._  
_-No. lo tengo todo - respondió la niña con una gran sonrisa que su padre ignoro- no olvido nada -susurro esto ultimo para si misma._  
_La pequeña escucho como rugía el motor del Mercedes plateado de su padre y vio como su hogar quedaba atrás pero no sintió tristeza al verse lejos, ya que ella no soportaba esa gran mansión, le recordaba demasiado a su madre que había fallecido hace 7 años. Se sintió triste al recordarla, no entendía muy bien el sentido de la muerte de su madre, es decir, ¿realmente tenia su madre que morir?.Hinata a pesar de lo pequeña que era tenia claro que ella no era muy religiosa. Así que la explicación: "dios decidió que ella debía estar en el cielo." para ella esas palabras no tenían iba Dios llevársela, dejándolos solos a ella, su hermana y su la necesitaban aquí, sobre todo su padre, desde la muerte de su esposa, Hiashi se había convertido en un hombre aun mas serio y gruñón._  
_-Hinata...-dijo, llamando la atención de su hija, mientras miraba hacia la carretera- nosotros los Hyuga tenemos una gran historia,como sabrás, y espero que a partir de ahora, no decepciones ni a nuestros antepasados ni tampoco a tu difunta madre. ¿Entiendes?._  
_-Si - respondió Hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza y contemplaba sus zapatillas violetas y procuraba escuchar a su padre._

* * *

-¡Hinata!- grito su padre consiguiendo sacarla de sus recuerdos. Habían pasado solo tres años desde aquel día y aun lo recordaba claramente.- ¿Estas prestando atención?

-Si padre- contesto mientras levantaba la cabeza, se había pasado todo el viaje contemplando sus zapatillas violetas , las mismas que habia llevado en ese primer viaje. Tenían un gran valor sentimental para ella, aunque ya estuviesen viejas.  
-No mientas-la acuso- eres inutil incluso para esto -chasqueo la lengua.  
-No padre, yo si estaba escuchando - tartamudeo y se odio por eso.  
-Repite lo que acabo de decir  
-"No te dejes llevar por esas tonterías adolescentes, seria una deshonra que por culpa de una inútil adolescente se juzgara a toda la familia Hyuga.."- repitió Hinata sin tartamudear , ya que a pesar de que no había estado escuchando sabia el discurso de memoria , su padre se lo había repetido año tras año desde aquel primer viaje-"Debes ser la mejor en todo, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas en ti..."  
-Silencio- la corto su padre ya que esta ultima frase ni siquiera había salido de sus labios , aun.  
El resto del viaje fue silencioso, Hinata se dedico a contemplar los arboles del camino, mientras Hiashi seguía preguntándose como había sabido su hija que el iba decir aquella frase.  
De repente, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban adentrándose en el internado y atravesando el gran aparcamiento. Finalmente su padre aparco junto a un coche familiar, del cual acababan de bajar un padre y un hija. El padre abrazo efusivamente a la muchacha mientras esta se quejaba de lo bochornosa que era la situación. Hinata contemplo esta escena con amargura y a la vez con felicidad.  
- Tengo cosas que hacer en la empresa - soltó su padre mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
Hinata bajo del coche junto con su maleta y una pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda.  
-Adiós padre- susurro mientras hacia una leve reverencia.  
Hinata le dio la espalda al coche, sabia que su padre no respondería, ya hace mucho tiempo -tres años para ser exactos- que ella habia perdido la esperanza de que su padre la despidiera con un alguna palabra de cariño y un fuerte abrazo como el que habia visto antes .  
-Hinata- llamo su padre e Hinata giro bruscamente , tanto que incluso se sintió mareada.  
-¿Si padre?  
-No olvides lo que he dicho- dijo mientras daba marcha atrás - Adiós.  
Hinata asintió y a continuación observo como el mercedes desaparecía a lo lejos. A pesar de que habia vivido toda su vida con su padre, ella jamas se acostumbraría a esa frialdad y seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
Se dio la vuelta y observo a la gran multitud de chicos y chicas, la mayoría bronceados por sus respectivas vacaciones en alguna playa paradisíaca, que se despedían de sus progenitores con abrazos y besos. No quería permanecer ahí ni un minuto más así que atravesó el largo camino hacia su habitación sin mirar a nadie y con su equipaje a cuestas. Entro casi corriendo al edificio,en donde se suponía que se encontraba su habitación.

* * *

-Entonces ,¿esto no ha significado nada?- repetía una chica mientras se cepillaba sus rubios cabellos- ¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que yo tenga que decir?

-No- respondió Sasuke mientras se tumbaba en su amplia y cómoda cama.

Sasuke observo a Maiko, una chica que había estado en su clase de biología desde hace años y con la cual nunca había entablado conversación antes de esa tarde, Ella había insistido en "Pasar un buen rato". La muchacha era como las demás, tan solo con una leve diferencia, Maiko parecía adorar su cabello , incluso ahora que mantenían una conversación seria -al menos para ella- no paraba de cepillarse y acomodarse sus teñidos mechones dorados.  
-Sasuke- kun ¿por que no lo piensas mejor? ¿Quizás yo podría convencerte?- dijo mientras se acostaba encima de Sasuke y empezaba a besar su pecho - ¿Podríamos llegar a ser algo mas?  
-No- respondió fríamente mientras la apartaba y se ponía de pie- Sera mejor que te vayas.  
Ella parecía estar muy segura de si misma, mas bien parecía estar segura de lo que podría conseguir con su cuerpo. Sin embargo esta vez no había funcionado.  
-Idiota- soltó entre dientes ella- ¿Donde esta mi ropa?  
Otra de las cosas que Sasuke había notado es que a ella le gustaba pasearse desnuda por su habitación, ya que como Sasuke sabia ella se enorgullecía de su cuerpo. Aunque el no entendía el porque ya para su gusto ella era demasiado delgada y sus pechos tenían una repugnante cicatriz provocada por la operación de aumento a la que se había sometido. Debdoi a su experiencia con las mujeres, por desgracia aquellas cicatrices ,aunque diminutas, no pasaban desapercibidas.  
Sasuke saco de su maleta una camiseta azul y se la tiro, quería deshacerse de esa chica cuanto antes y si tenia que sacrificar su ropa no le importaba.  
-¡No puedo ponerme esto!- chillo mientras tiraba la prenda encima de la cama. - Es demasiado grande para mi-.  
-En ese caso puedes marcharte desnuda.  
-Buscare mi ropa - suspiro Maiko  
De repente alguien toco la puerta, ella se dirigió a abrir la puerta pero Sasuke la detuvo ya que si se trataba de algún profesor podrían ser expulsados de ese estúpido (según Sasuke) internado.  
Abrió la puerta y observo como una gran cantidad de cabellos oscuros ocultanban el rostro de una chica cabizbaja. Esta no hablo simplemente se mantuvo temblando delante de dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando la chica comenzó a murmurar algo incomprensible.  
-Largo- soltó Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-No - la chica había empujado la puerta- yo yo...  
Esa chica estaba agotando su paciencia y ya tenia suficiente con Maiko como para tener que aguantar a otra mujer.  
-Est-esta es mi habitación- tartamudeo mientras le entregaba unos papeles.  
Sasuke observo con atención los papeles y luego a la chica. Observo que estaba nerviosa, evitando todo tipo de contacto visual, jugando con sus dedos y totalmente sonrojada.  
-Este es el Edificio B - dijo sasuke después de mirar los papeles otra vez- tu habitación esta en el D.  
-¿Eh? - dijo Hinata confundida mirando los papeles que le había dado a Sasuke y comprobó que este decía la verdad en sus hojas ponia claramente "Edificio D" - P-Pero...- dijo confundida, habría jurado que ese era el edificio B - yo-o...lo siento  
Sasuke observo como la chica hacia una reverencia, sin embargo a el le importaba muy poco sus disculpas simplemente quería estar solo y para eso tendría que resolver antes el problema de Maiko, no tenia tiempo de aceptar disculpas. Pretendía cerrar la puerta cuando...  
-¿Quién es, Sasuke? - Dijo la rubia apareciendo a su lado completamente desnuda.  
Hinata soltó un pequeño grito., mientras Maiko observo de pies a cabeza a esa chica, esa posible fanática que podría arrabatarle el amor platónico de su vida, esa que llevaba los pantalones mas horribles que había visto,la camiseta mas holgada, el peor corte de pelo y ni siquiera quería fijarse en sus mirándola bien no parecía ninguna amenaza, ya que probablemente y a juzgar por su ropa estaba intentando ocultar algún defecto y ese defecto quizás fueran una gran barriga , unas piernas llenas de celulitis o brazos rechonchos en resumen esa chica no era mas que otra pobre gorda que estaba loca por su Sasuke.  
-Eyy- se dirigió a Hinata- seas quien seas deberías irte- tenia que ponerla en su lugar - Es que no ves que Mi Sasuke esta ocupado- dijo esto ultimo mientras abrazaba e intentaba besar al chico ,que intentaba escapar de su abrazo, de cabellos azabaches - !Lárgate!  
-L-o s-siento yo.. - intentaba disculparse Hinata, mientras apartaba la mirada de los dos amantes y recogía sus maletas. Quería salir corriendo nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.-Lo s-siento  
La ojiblanca comenzó a caminar .Sasuke cerro la puerta y observo a la rubia otra vez, esta había decidido seguir con la búsqueda de su ropa, el azabache estaba harto de ella, no le había gustado que lo hubiera llamado "SU Sasuke". La quería lejos de el, necesitaba una solución para librarse de ese problema, de repente encontró una solución y aunque era ridícula debía intentarlo.  
-¡Hyuga!- grito mientras abría la puerta, tenia suerte, la chica no era muy rápida.  
Hinata solo quería salir de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación para golpearse contra alguna pared por ser tan idiota y olvidarse de lo ocurrido hace unos escucho su apellido salir de la boca de aquel chico de cabellos negros que le había abierto la puerta hace unos segundos, a pesar de estar semidesnudo . Estuvo tentada a salir corriendo e ignorar el llamado pero que pensaría el de ella, así que se esforzó y se giro para atenderlo.  
-¿S-i-i?  
-Entra -era una orden no una sugerencia- Quiero hablar contigo.  
Hinata lo miro confundida no entendía por que el quería que ella entrara en su habitación y sobretodo ella no quería entrar, la chica que le había dicho que se largara probablemente estaría dentro y volvería a gritarle. Claro quizás todo fuera una trampa de esos chicos, quienes querían burlarse de ella o algo parecido. Mientras la ojiblanca pensaba todo esto Sasuke la observaba y se preguntaba por que no lo había obedecido, ¿qué hacia ahí parada observándolo? quizás la chica se estuviera haciendo ideas equivocadas, tal y como había supuesto su plan para deshacerse de Maiko solo le traería mas problemas.  
-¿Me has oído?  
-¿eh?- dijo la peliazul al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en su mundo -Ya voy- tartamudeo, y no supo porque. Se suponía que ella debía haber soltado un firme y rotundo "No" pero ese estúpido "ya voy " salio de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo.  
La peliazul se dirigió a la puerta y entro en la habitación mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta; el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le recordó a las películas de terror en las que el malo mata a la chica tonta que entra en un lugar que no debe.  
Hinata recorrió con la mirada la habitación, muy parecida a la suya, era grande,espaciosa, las paredes eran de color gris y a pesar de este color tan oscuro la habitación estaba muy iluminada por los rayos de luz que entraban por la gran ventana, adornada con cortinas blancas, que estaba frente a Hinata. Continuo observando y vio a su derecha, un sofá y delante de este estaba un televisor de pantalla plana, mas allá un escritorio de roble y finalmente una puerta que era el acceso al cuarto de baño.  
-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- chillo la rubia, aun desnuda, mientras salia del baño y señalaba a Hinata con un dedo acusador. -Creí que te había dicho que te largaras-.  
La ojiblanca se hacia la misma pregunta. ¿Que hacia ella ahí?. Sintió como la mirada y las palabras de aquella rubia despedían odio y rabia hacia su persona. Tenia que salir de ahi, tenia que salir corriendo y olvidar todo esto.  
-Necesito que me dejes algo de ropa  
¿El chico le hablaba a ella?. Volvía a sentirse confundida, ¿Para que iba el a querer su ropa?. ¿Debía darle su ropa?,¿Por que habia entrado a esa habitación? ¿Por que no salio corriendo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad?.Todas estas preguntas no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza.  
-!Eh!. Es que no has oído- grito de repente Maiko - Quiere tu ropa, pero no te ilusiones, si la quiere es para que yo pueda ponermela. Por que como podrás ver el me ha arrancado la ropa y no sabemos donde esta -soltó una descarada carcajada- Ahora, si no te importa déjame algo de ropa, quizás tus ilusiones con Sasuke hayan sido destrozadas ahora mismo pero no me importa, y para ser sinceras te diré; que alguien como tu nunca tendría posibilidades con alguien como el. Idiota.  
Aquella ultima palabra había sido soltada en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para Hinata quien ahora estaba asumiendo,mentalmente, las palabras de aquella chica.  
No solo le había gritado, también había compartido detalles que a ella no le interesaban saber , la había insultado y en cierto modo había intentado herir sus sentimientos con aquello de: "Alguien como tu". Estaba furiosa, y eso no era algo muy común en ella, no aguantaba mas esta bochornosa e incomoda situación. Así que decidida a salir de ahí la muchacha de ojos blancos cogió su equipaje con determinación ante la estupefacta mirada de la rubia que no pudo evitar abrir la boca en señal de asombro, nadie jamas la había ignorado antes. La morena estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí y no le importaba lo que fuesen a pensar de ella.  
Sin embargo cuando paso junto al chico no pudo evitar sentir que su determinación y su velocidad disminuían, ya que este la observa con una mirada penetrante y amenazadora. Pero ella ya había decidido, así que continuo caminando hasta la puerta. Cogió el picaporte entre sus manos, pero de repente y a una velocidad abismal sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared.  
-Ahh  
Soltó un pequeño grito al ver que el chico la tenia acorralada contra la pared y que la distancia que había entre ellos era demasiado corta. No sabia que decir ni que hacer ni siquiera sabia como sentirse. Nunca había estado en una situación así con un chico, a decir verdad nunca había estado tan cerca de alguno. No podía hacer mas que intentar evitar mirarle a los ojos y sentir como el calor llegaba a su rostro.  
Su respiración se detuvo al sentir el cálido aliento de aquel chico cerca de su oreja.  
-Mira..- comenzó Sasuke- Tu quieres marcharte y yo quiero estar solo, así que déjame algo de ropa para que pueda deshacerme de ella. Luego podrás irte.  
Luego el azabache la libero del agarre e Hinata, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento, Soltó un fuerte sus suspiro y a pesar de que sus piernas aun siguieran temblando, se tambaleo hasta llegar cerca de la rubia. No se había dado cuenta pero al parecer esta estaba gritando y ahora no solo le gritaba a ella si no que ahora también señalaba al chico.  
A pesar de su absurdo -según Hinata- estado de shock, se las arreglo para abrir su maleta y enseñarle sus ropas a la esta aun estaba demasiado ocupada insultándola y soltando "Dios míos" .  
-¿Enserio? ¿Me dejas elegir?- soltó sarcásticamente la rubia. -No quiero tu mugrosa ropa.  
Sasuke carraspeo, y pudo sentir como ambas lo miraban. Hinata lo observaba con curiosidad, ansiosa de saber que iba decir. Mientras que la mirada de Maiko mostraba una mezcla de pánico y furia.  
Para sorpresa de de la Hyuga, èl no dijo absolutamente nada, solo dirigió una gélida mirada a la escandalosa chica de su lado. Al parecer esta capto el mensaje oculto que el Uchiha había enviado con aquella mirada. y empezó a remover entre las ropas de Hinata.  
No encontró nada de su agrado, para ella eran todo ropas demasiado grandes y poco llamativas. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido blanco,era ajustado al pecho pero suelto por el resto. Inmediatamente se lo puso, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que incluso aquello era demasiado grande para ella. No quiso seguir buscando, pues sabia que no encontraría nada mejor que aquello.  
El chico abrió la puerta dándoles a entender que no las quería ahí. La primera en salir fue Maiko, pues la morena aun esta recogiendo su ropa que había sido esparcida por el suelo -cortesía de la falsa cuanto termino, de recoger su maleta, se dirigió a la puerta y sin poder mirar al chico cuando paso por su lado, se marcho. Milésimas de segundo después escucho el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse a sus espaldas.  
No podía creerlo era libre, ahora podría marcharse de ahi y olvidarse aquellos dos desconocidos quienes, probablemente, eran responsables de uno de los momentos mas incómodos de su vida. Suspiro y siguió caminando por el pasillo que la dirigiría hacia la salida. Una vez fuera sintió como el aire transportaba un delicioso aroma a humedad, al fin y al cabo el verano seguía un poco presente. Se sentía tranquila, ese aroma la tranquilizaba, hasta el punto de sentir la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para apreciar aun mas el aroma.  
Sin embargo su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al sentir unos suaves toques en su hombro. Hinata por supuesto giro su cuerpo para atender a esa persona con una sonrisa, pues cuando estaba tranquila era lo que hacia. Sonreír. Lamentablemente su sonrisa se esfumo al ver de quien se trataba.  
-Veras, solo quería disculparme por lo de ahi dentro - susurro Maiko que a pesar de que hace unos minutos parecía una persona imponente, ahora parecía mas bien indefensa- Estaba enfadada con él pero intente hacerte pagar lo que el me había hecho. Yo no suelo ser así y de verdad me sintió avergonzada contigo. ¿Podrías perdonarme?.  
Hinata asintió. Se sentía incapaz de soltar alguna palabra pues estaba realmente sorprendida. No había signos de que estuviera mintiendo, realmente sus disculpabas sonaban sinceras. Antes no había tenido tiempo de observarla muy bien. Pensó que esa chica era realmente hermosa, con rostro angelical - muy diferente al de antes-: Ojos grandes, nariz respingona, piel perfecta,boca pequeña y labios rojos. Su cara combinaba perfectamente con su cuerpo esbelto y alto. Una autentica muñeca de porcelana viva. Pensó que esa chica tenia mucha razón al haber dicho que un chico como el de hace un momento no se fijaría en ella, pues ellas no tenían nada que ver.  
-Bien, entonces, que te parece si olvidamos todo esto y volvemos a empezar. - dijo mientras sonreía y le extendía una mano. - Puedes llamarme Mai.  
-Hyuga Hinata- dijo ella recibiendo el apretón de manos.  
-¡¿ERES UNA HYUGA?!- sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. -Pero que idiota soy, solo tengo que ver tus ojos.  
Ambas soltaron un risita, predominando la aguda risa de la rubia.  
-Emm... Hinata- comenzó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- hoy por la noche nos colaremos en la piscina climatizada y habrá una fiesta. Ya sabes música y todas esas cosas. ¿Quieres venir?. Por supuesto puedes traer a tus amigos.  
-Si, si ,si.  
Se sintió idiota por repetir tantas veces ese "Si"pero la habían invitado a una fiesta y ademas había hecho una nueva amiga y eso no era algo que sucediera a menudo en la vida de Hinata Hyuga.  
-¡Bien!. Sera a las 10, nos veremos ahí- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.  
Desde luego, se podría decir que ese había sido un día fructífero para su vida social. Otra vez, una amplia sonrisa se instalo en sus labios mientras observaba a Mai marcharse. Esta ultima giro y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Gracias por la ropa- grito, a pesar de que aun no había mucha distancia entre ambas, mientras se despedía con la mano y continuo caminando.

* * *

**Antes que por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como pueden leer no soy demasiado buena expresándome, pero espero mejorar gracias a su ayuda, es por eso que reciben gustosamente criticas, sugerencias, correcciones, etc... (^-^)/ pero no sean muy crueles (u.u)**

**Capitulo 2: Brownies**

**PD. Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia (lol).**


End file.
